Je suis aussi revenue pour toi
by It'sOnAgain
Summary: Après avoir été attaqué par les docteurs de l'effroi, Stiles n'est plus que l'ombre de lui même, mais Theo est là pour veiller sur lui.


**Bonjour ou bonsoir,**

 **Je vous présente un nouvel OS sur le Steo (Stiles & Theo), bref j'espère qu'il vous plaira**

 **Marie**

* * *

"JE SUIS AUSSI REVENUE POUR TOI..."

Stiles avait été retissant à terminer la réunion, même un idiot aveugle l'aurait compris, il se rongeait les ongles parlaient plus vite que d'habitude et sursautait dès que l'on disait son nom où au moindre contact physique. Stiles était dans un mauvais état, les docteurs leur avaient rendu l'ombre du jeune homme, même après le Nogitsune, il n'était pas aussi renfermé, il avait l'air plus vulnérable qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, c'était effrayant, pourtant parfois, même Scott oubliait qu'il n'était qu'humain même s'il avait l'air d'être le plus solide de la bande, il n'avait pas parlé de ce que lui avaient fait les docteurs, il n'avait pas parlé du tout à vrai dire, il dormait à peine et mangeait peu, le shérif était désespéré, il avait envie lui-même de botter les fesses aux docteurs, il avait l'impression que son fils était redevenu le même qu'à la mort de Claudia, les cernes sous ces yeux et le teint cadavérique faisaient peur à Lydia, elle avait l'impression que son ami était à nouveau possédé par le Nogitsune.

Theo, quant à lui, était fou de rage, c'était lui qui avait trouvé Stiles dans le labo des docteurs, il avait prétexté qu'il l'avait trouvé évanoui dans les bois, prêts du pont où sa sœur était morte, il n'avait pas été utilisé comme expérience, c'était le plus rassurant, Deaton avait fait tous les tests qu'il fallait, il avait été plus protecteur que Lydia, Malia ou Scott réunis, ce qui lui valait désormais la méfiance des trois. Il y avait une règle que le loup avait instauré avec les docteurs de l'effroi, interdiction de toucher à Stiles, mais il lui avait fait du mal, ils avaient essayés de le retransformer en Nogitsune, ce que Theo n'avait pas compris, c'était l'utilisation du suffixe ''re-'' mais après quelque recherche et la naïveté de Kira et Scott réunis, il avait appris que Stiles avait été possédé par l'esprit d'un renard chinois diabolique, qu'il avait tué des gens et qu'il s'en voulait sûrement énormément, ce qui avait dû ramener un traumatisme chez lui.

Depuis cet accident, que les docteurs avaient précisé comme non-voulu, Theo suivait tout le temps Stiles pour ne pas qu'il se fasse attaquer où qu'une crise de panique le submerge. Le plus souvent sous la forme d'un loup, pour ne pas se faire repérer, mais ce soir-là après la réunion, n'importe qui aurait pu sentir ou voir que quelque chose allait moins bien que d'habitude. Ainsi Stiles le suivit jusque chez lui en courant, la langue pendante dans son pelage noir, le vit rentrer chez lui, il se posta entre les buissons, entendis Stiles saluer son père d'une manière dépourvus de joie ou de sarcasme, un ton neutre inhabituelle, le shérif c'était douter de quelque chose, lui avait demandé s'il allait bien, l'hyperactif avait menti, il avait dis oui.

Theo l'avait entendu monter dans sa chambre, prendre une douche, puis essayer de dormir, cela faisait deux longues heures désormais qu'il se retournait encore et encore dans son lit, deux heures que les yeux jaunes de loup brillaient dans la pénombre, fixant la fenêtre de la chambre du jeune homme, était-ce une bonne idée que lui, le type à qui Stiles ne faisait pas confiance entre dans sa chambre, la nuit pour lui dire que tout irait bien ? Peut-être pas le plan du siècle, mais Theo tenta.

Stiles était encore en train de se remuer dans tous les sens dans son lit, quand ces yeux se fermaient, il entendait la voix métallique ponctuer de cliquetis des docteurs répétés sans cesse : « Il sera la chimère parfaite, le Nogitsune ». Il se souvenait de leur machine qui roulait sur sa peau sans qu'il ne les utilise comme pour l'effrayer, lui montrer qu'il n'était qu'un pion sur un échiquier, Stiles avait passé plusieurs jours dans la peur la plus totale jusqu'à ce que Theo le sauve, il ne se souvenait pas d'où ou de comment, mais il se souvenait que le type qu'il avait toujours soupçonné être le méchant, l'avait sauvé et avait l'air de se rendre plus du mal qu'on lui avait fait que Scott, Lydia ou Malia. Ou peut-être avait-il peur de lui ? Peut-être que les docteurs avaient réussis, peut-être qu'il était perdu dans son esprit, qu'il était à nouveau le nogitsune, les yeux de Stiles le piquèrent, depuis qu'il était revenue, il avait juste envie de se mettre en boule et pleurer, la mort de Donovan, les docteurs, les souvenirs du Nogitsune, c'était trop pour lui !

Il entendit alors quelqu'un entrer par la fenêtre, Stiles fut à la fois rassuré de ne pas entendre les cliquetis des docteurs à la fois effrayer, si c'était une chimère ? Stiles attrapa sa batte de baseball qui était sur le coin de son lit, et vit alors la personne qui était entrée, il était debout face à elle en pyjama, une batte dans la main alors que Theo le fixait de ces yeux bleus.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Essaya de demander Stiles avec son ton énervé et sarcastique, mais cela se perdit dans sa bouche ne donnant qu'une question neutre dépourvus de sentiments comme un robot.  
-Je t'ai promis de veiller sur toi et comme tes amis ne semble pas se rendre compte que tu es à l'article de la dépression, je prends soin de toi. Expliqua le blond.  
-Je ne te fais pas confiance. Rétorqua Stiles. Et je n'ai pas besoin d'aide !  
-Si ! Ajouta Theo qui perdait patience ne supportant plus de voir Stiles dans cet état. Maintenant, tu vas dormir et je monterais la garde. »  
Theo se demandait si Stiles allait rétorquer, mais l'hyperactif était trop fatigué pour se battre, trop fatigué pour résister et se posta dans son lit alors que le loup s'installait sur un des fauteuils. Il fut rassuré quand il entendit une bonne demi-heure plus tard, le léger ronflement de l'humain, qui dormait un bras dans le vide, son visage profondément enfoncé dans l'oreiller éclairer d'une lueur lunaire.  
« Je te protégerais, tu seras la première et la dernière personne que je protégerais, mais je te jure que je le ferais au péril de ma vie, parce que je suis revenue uniquement pour toi. Chuchota Theo. Alors qu'il voyait son hyperactif dans un profond sommeil. »

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère sincèrement que ça vous aura plus.**

 **Marie**


End file.
